


Overwatch Rehabilitation Clinic

by TeamMagma



Series: The Overwatch Rehabilitation Clinic [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: A whole lgbt cast, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And when I say that I mean she will flirt with any woman within her sight, Angela "Mercy" Ziegler-centric, Aromantic Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix, Artificial Organs, Asexual Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix, Bad Spanish, Blind Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Canon-Typical Violence, Chronic Illness, Disabled Character, Endgame Pharmercy, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, Flirty Sombra, Genji Shimada is a Little Shit, Hanzo Shimada has Prosthetic Legs, Jesse McCree & Genji Shimada Are Best Friends, Jesse McCree and Sombra | Olivia Colomar are siblings, Lesbian Sombra | Olivia Colomar, Loss of Limbs, M/M, Medical, Modern Era, Moira O'Deorain is a bitch, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Prosthetic Limbs, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes is Jesse McCree's Parent, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes is Sombra | Olivia Colomar's parent, Rehabilitation, Romance Repulsed Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix, Sombra does catcalls, Sombra | Olivia Colomar has a prosthetic spine, Sombra | Olivia Colomar is a Little Shit, Spanish catcalls, Tags May Change, Terminal Illnesses, Trauma, dying character, endgame mchanzo, kind of, past trauma, reaper76 exes, terminally ill character, vague mentions of trauma, workplace banter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29522472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamMagma/pseuds/TeamMagma
Summary: The Overwatch Rehabilitation Clinic is an inpatient center specializing in rehabilitating people affected by terrible injuries and accidents. Dr. Angela "Mercy" Ziegler has worked there for 5 years, so the addition and subtraction of patients and doctors was not odd for her. This time, however, Angela finds herself in the midst of a chaotic storm of clashing personalities and depressing thoughts. She is going to have a very hard time, isn't she?
Relationships: TBA - Relationship
Series: The Overwatch Rehabilitation Clinic [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170311
Kudos: 17





	1. 1 - New

**Author's Note:**

> The story will mostly focus on Angela's experience as a doctor at the clinic. A few things are different, but the story explains them on it's own. There are some comments and conversations in other languages that I don't speak well, so pardon me if they don't make much sense when translated. Sorry for the excessive tagging, I just want to make sure I do it well enough.  
> \+ for the story's sake, most of the characters are about 10 years younger than in canon.

Angela Ziegler tapped her pen against her temple. She could not comprehend how one patient in the center could possibly need so much attention. One Genji Shimada, recovering from massive organ damage, kept spamming the nurse alert button. After the first 15 false calls, she was beginning to see that he was crying wolf.

"O'deorain, can you  _ please  _ check on the patient in room 3 for me?" Angela asked, and dropped her pen before holding her face in her hands. 

"He's fine." Her co-worker, Moira, replied, idly scrolling through some gossip articles on her phone. 

"Yes, but he won't stop pressing the assistance button." Angela groaned. "If  _ you _ go in there instead of  _ me _ , maybe he'll realize I'm not going to go in there again."

"Those rooms are terrible, you know." Moira pointed out. She was a former patient at their facility during her medical training, and decided to apply there after seeing their need for new staff. "Maybe he just wants someone to talk to."

"That's what group therapy is for." Angela argued. "We're an inpatient medical center, not a speed dating site."

"Hey, Angie?" Another of their coworkers, Lúcio, walked up to the desk. "Genji's spamming the button again."

"I  _ know _ ." Angela huffed. "Can you just handle it?"

"Whenever I go in there, he just turns me away and asks for you." Lúcio shrugged. "Dunno why. I'm training the new guy, I need you two to figure out what his problem is."

"Jean-Baptiste, yes?" Moira asked, still scrolling. "I've met him, he doesn't need much help. Very good at his job."

"This place handles so many psychos, he needs to at least get some help his first day." Lúcio shrugged and walked away.

Angela, summoning all of her patience and mercy, finally stood up, and made her way to room 3. She swung open the door and was greeted with the obnoxious smile of her least favourite patient.

"What is so important?" She questioned, crossing her arms. 

"Nothing, just wanted to talk to you." Genji smiled widely. It was a face that Angela was used to, and despised at the same time.

"You can't keep doing that, I'll take away your mercy button." Angela warned. Genji huffed, smile never leaving his face.

"You can't do that, it's against medical practice." Genji rolled his eyes. "Or something."

"Then stop spamming the button." Angela growled through her teeth. "Or I'm changing your primary nurse to Ana Amari. See how much of your shit  _ she'll  _ put up with."

"Noted." Genji grumbled. Angela shut the door behind her, and was greeted by her boss, Dr. Winston.

"Finally." He huffed. "I was getting tired of hearing the button chime."

"Scare tactics always work with that one." Angela joked. 

"Well, it may not be entirely a scare tactic." Winston fiddled with his hands. "You see, I actually am going to switch you from his primary."

"Oh," Angela sighed in relief. Finally. "Oh thank heavens."

"You are going to be working with one of our doctor's daughters instead." Winston continued. "Fareeha Amari, just got honorably discharged from the military due to a spinal fracture, horrible ptsd." 

"What room will she be staying in?" Angela asked. 

"She's currently in room 12." Winston replied, looking down the hall. "She arrived this morning. There's also a few new nurses transferring, and a few more patients, but she's your only new patient." 

"Who'd you stick Shimada with?" Angela asked, praying it was O'deorain, so that she could suffer as much as Angela had.

"Echo Liao." Winston replied. "The late Dr. Liao's younger sister, she's interning under Ana at the moment, and her only two patients are Genji, and Jesse McCree down in room 8."

"I wish her luck." Angela nodded solemnly. She remembered working alongside Dr. Liao. Echo was always in visiting her, or Jesse McCree, the first time he was in, before he lost his arm. The two doctors began walking towards the help desk.

"Dr. Zhou will be transferring back, starting tomorrow, and a foreign doctor hired by Dr. Amari will be coming in next week." Winston continued his informational talk as they approached the desk. "Lúcio and Baptiste are handling our newest project, which I'm sure you would all love to know, is Genji Shimada's older brother."

"The one that broke his ribs?" Moira brightened up, putting down her phone for once.

"The one that saved his life by telling the people who were  _ murdering _ him, he'd finish him off, and then letting him get away, by throwing him out of the window, yes." Winston pinched the bridge of his nose. "Please be  _ professional _ when he arrives. He is very, very rich, and can sue us at a moment's notice." 

"Do I get him?" Moira asked. 

"No, but in addition to your current patients, you are getting a new one any moment now." Winston referred to his note tablet, while Moira rolled her eyes and picked her phone back up.

"Ziegler gets to switch off of Genji, but I'm still stuck with Lacroix?" She grumbled.

"Olivia Colomar. Prosthetic spine, and a few machines keeping her alive." Winston continued, ignoring Moira's complaints. "Be nice to that one, Gabriel Reyes is her father."

"How is Gabe?" Angela asked Moira, who simply shrugged. Gabriel Reyes was one of their previous co-workers, who specialized in therapy, and one of the two former staff members that were currently being treated at their facility, alongside with his ex, Jack Morrison.

"Speaking of Gabriel Reyes and his children, Jesse McCree is getting a new doctor starting Thursday, so you no longer have to complain about the cowboy aesthetic, Dr. O'deorain."

"Thank fuck!" Moira exclaimed, holding a hand to her heart. "No more wild west movies!"

"I can hear you!" Speaking of the devil, Jesse stood in the doorway of his room, IV beside him, and scowled. 

"Oi! Back to your room,  _ Jessito _ !" A girl, about 20, shouted from a wheelchair as Baptiste pushed her along. "Don't want to upset  _ las doctoras _ !"

"Ah, Olivia Colomar." Winston set down his tablet. "Dr. O'deorain, you can take her from Baptiste. She'll be in room 15."

" _ ¿Por qué no la bonita rubia? _ " The girl pouted, eyeing Angela up and down. Angela felt weird. 

"Leave the lady alone, Liv, she's like twice your age!" Jesse fake-gagged. Angela felt even weirder. Olivia winked at her as she was wheeled away by an angry Moira. 

This was going to be a long, long week.


	2. 2 - A Warning from A Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moira calls in sick, which causes Lúcio to overwork himself. Angela, Ana, Mei, and Baptiste are left to handle the entire clinic. Angela meets her newest patient, and gets back at her most problematic ones.

Angela stepped into the main building of the facility and sighed. Lúcio was slumped over at the help desk, asleep. She stalked up and tapped him on the shoulder gently. Lúcio stirred, then, a few moments later, he looked up. Angela beckoned towards the direction of their on-site housing. He smiled weakly, and slithered out.

Angela had barely set her things down when she was greeted with the site of one of her colleagues. Dr. Mei-Ling Zhou had transferred facilities a while ago, and today was her first day back, and she already looked as tired as she did when she left the facility a few years back.

"I can't find McCree." She huffed. "I know Echo is his primary, but he won't listen to me. Can I get some help?"

"Of course." Angela smiled sadly. Mei slid off to check on another patient. Angela stomped to Jesse's room. He wasn't there. She didn't want to go to Genji's room to check unless she absolutely had to, so she instead checked the community room. Genji and Jesse were there, talking about someone in hushed voices.

"But I spoke to him the other day," Jesse whispered. "You could have warned me that I was going to fall for your brother!" 

"I'm as surprised as you are!" Genji threw his hands up in his own defense. "He's not even attractive, what can be so appealing about him?"

Neither had seemed to notice Angela's entrance. She cleared her throat, and both men turned to her. 

"Angie! Hey!" Jesse nervously smiled. "Didn't see you there!"

"Dr. Zhou told me you were missing." Angela scolded. Jesse shrunk under her burning gaze. Genji slowly backed up.

"I'm gonna go back to my room." Genji scooted towards the door. "Echo should be by with my medicine soon, don't want to miss that."

"Sounds like a mighty fine idea, Genji." Jesse stood and began to shuffle that direction as well.

"You two have to let someone know when you leave your rooms." Angela yelled after them. When they were out of sight, she sighed, and turned on her heel. She walked to the nurses station, and grabbed a tray of medication.

"Did you find him?" Mei asked. Angela nodded.

"He was gossiping with Genji in the common room." Angela relayed. "Apparently he has a schoolboy crush on Genji's brother."

"Hanzo? Yeah, McCree was looking at him a little off." Mei furrowed her brows. "But it looked more like a burning loathing than anything romantic."

"I'd expect nothing less from Jesse." Angela rolled her eyes. "Did Baptiste call in sick? Haven't seen him all day." 

"Moira did, actually. Baptiste has been rushing to take care of her patients." Mei explained. "Don't think she could handle Reyes' daughter. I don't think I could either, I can barely handle McCree."

"Usually she likes the bitchy ones." Angela rolled her eyes, and walked off to room 12 to deliver one Fareeha Amari her medication. Angela knocked on the door, and a faint voice allowed her to come in. 

"Good morning, Miss Amari." Angela greeted. "I'm here with your medication."

"Can I get a glass of water to take them with?" Fareeha sounded like her throat was all cut up on the inside.

"Of course." Angela smiled and sat the tray on the sliding table beside the bed, before walking out to grab her a cup of water. 

"Thank you." Fareeha took the water and smiled, before taking all of her pills, and finishing the cup with one swig. Angela took the tray back. 

"If you need anything at all, just press the little button on the remote that looks like angel's wings. We call it the—"

"The mercy button." Fareeha finished. "Yeah, mom told me about it yesterday. Said they call you 'Mercy' because of it." 

"Yeah, your mother always thought of the cutest nicknames for everyone." Angela smiled fondly, thinking of her mentor. "I'll be here in an hour to remind you of your group therapy session. You're lucky, you get the calmer bunch." 

"Good luck with the others." Fareeha waved her off. Angela smiled and thanked her, before making her way back to her other patients. Gabrie Reyesl stopped her in the hallway.

"Hey, can I ask a favor?" Gabriel asked.

"What is it?" She asked, a hand on his shoulder. "Are you hurt?"

"Olivia has a bit of a wild streak that I'm not sure Moira can handle." Gabriel confessed. "Jack is most of the reason she's in here, can you keep an eye on her and make sure she doesn't do anything to him for me?" 

"Of course." Angela smiled, and turned Gabriel towards the direction of his room. "Thanks for letting me know, Gabe."

"I'll talk to you later, Angela." Gabriel sadly smiled before turning and reclusing himself back into his room.

"So, you're the infamous Angela that my brother is obsessed with?" A new voice that Angela didn't recognize spoke from behind her. She turned around, finding a wheelchair bound man with prosthetic legs. Both sides of his head were shaved, and he has a plethora of face piercings. 

"You must be Hanzo Shimada." Angela greeted with a false smile. As much as she disliked Genji, she had heard of his brother being worse.

"The very same. I am sorry I've brought upon you the curse of my brother's prolonged presence." Hanzo nodded.

"He is a little tough to handle, but we're used to it." Angela shrugged. "I'm sorry you've lost your legs."

"It is not a burden, in comparison to my brother's condition." Hanzo looked down. "I will manage."

"Ah, Anija!" A new voice, one Angela was very used to, sounded from behind her. Genji. "I was looking for you!"

"Genji, please, I am not interested in hearing more of your tales about Angela." Hanzo groaned. "Especially when she is right here. I am not straight, and I don't want to hear about women, how many times do I have to say this?"

Angela blinked. This sounded like a conversation they'd had many times. Regardless, it was refreshing to not be hit on by every patient that walked through her doors. 

"This isn't about that!" Genji rolled his eyes, still peppy and on his toes. "I need to tell you that—"

"NOTHING!" Jesse stepped out of his room and yelled, covering whatever Genji was about to say. "That was exactly what Genji came to say, and now he's done, bye Genji! We'll see you in therapy!"

Jesse escorted Genji away, leaving Angela and Hanzo to stand in their spots, frozen in confusion. Angela caught Jesse whispering something to Genji about "almost blowing it", whatever that meant.

"I do not think the cowboy likes me." Hanzo huffed. "He has been doing things like this since I arrived."

"It's just how Jesse shows his affection." Angela shrugged. Hanzo cocked a brow and stared at her until she spoke again. "I'm sure he likes you, probably a lot, knowing him."

Hell, if Genji was going to press his mercy button constantly, and annoy the shit out of her, Angela deserved to get her revenge by setting up his best friend and his brother. What could go wrong? Hanzo, face still full of concern, wheeled himself back to his room, murmuring something about cowboys and America being just like the movies. Angela laughed. She was going to enjoy watching this go down.


	3. 3 - Group Therapy Was A Bad Idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Moira taking the day off, Angela is left to handle her therapy group. Of course, this leaves her in the middle of a congregation of the edgiest and most annoying patients in the entire facility.

Of course, because Moira called out of work, Angela was stuck with her afternoon group therapy slot. She had learned, the moment that she arrived in the room, that it was going to be terrible.

Group therapy was every Wednesday at noon, and consisted of most of the patients that she looked after, most of which were transferred to her from Ana, after she deemed them sane enough to not need her to be ready to knock them out at a moment's notice. Unfortunately, that didn't mean that the bunch was pleasant to work with, especially with the addition of Olivia. 

"¡ _ Flaca, tírame un hueso _ !" Olivia, who say beside her brother, Jesse, shouted as soon as Angela walked into the room. Jesse flicked her cheek. 

"¡ _ No hagas eso _ !" Jesse hissed. Angela did not speak Spanish, and therefore had no idea what they were saying, but whatever it was, it made Gabriel sigh in disappointment, and hold his face in his hands. Angela cleared her throat.

"I am sorry that your primary couldn't be here today." Angela began. "But I'm sure you all won't mind me substituting."

"You're much easier on the eyes, _ chula~"  _ That earned another flick from her brother. Angela glared at them, and Jesse smiled nervously. Olivia didn't react. 

"Please stop, I can't take any more flirting, it's disgusting." Grumbled one of their low empathy patients, Amélie Lacroix. "I will actually jump out of a window."

Angela scribbled down a note on her tablet for someone to keep an extra eye on Amélie. She knew that it most likely was just her trying to emphasize, but jokes about self-harm had to be taken seriously. 

"How about we begin by telling everyone about our week?" Angela asked, surveying all of the members of the therapy circle. "Would anyone like to go first?"

"I will!" Genji's hand shot straight up. Angela held back the immediate urge to leave, and nodded. "This week I learned that Jesse has a crush on my brother." 

"I hate you." Jesse groaned. "I really, really hate you."

"Oh, I'm going to enjoy making fun of you for this." Olivia smiled devilishly, before turning to Amélie, and holding her hand up for a high five. "Up top, dumpy diapers!" 

Amélie didn't budge. She just stared blankly at Olivia's hand. Olivia slowly lowered her hand and her smile turned to a disappointed expression as she turned back to the rest of the group. 

"We're.. not going to get into that right now." Angela nervously mumbled, making a note to watch Jesse's interactions with Genji, to make sure nothing violent comes as payback for his announcement. "Let's go clockwise around the circle. Akande?"

Akande Ogundimu, a patient who was here for the dramatic loss of his arm in a gang-related incident, grumbled something under his breath, before raising his voice so that the rest of the group could hear.

"I am fine." He glared at Angela. Angela slowly looked down to her tablet, uncomfortable under his intense gaze. Angela decided that was good enough, and pointed her tablet pen at Gabriel.

"My daughter and son are both in a rehabilitation center with me, how do you  _ think  _ my week went?" He tapped his foot impatiently. Angela rolled her eyes and pointed her pen at Amélie. 

"I, as always, hate it here, and am uncomfortable." Amélie disclosed, crossing her arms and rolling her eyes. "I would also like to, once again, request that my primary nurse be changed from the rude ginger."

"Noted." Angela rolled her eyes back. If there was one thing she knew about Amélie, it was her distaste for any sort of social interaction. She had only been switched from Ana's care to Moira's after an incident where she tried to stab Ana in the eye with a pencil, and ever since, she had been complaining about her primary. Olivia spoke next without Angela needing to prompt her.

"I'm new here, so I can't say much, but I cannot wait to see all the other hot ladies in this place." Olivia announced. Jesse and Gabriel both glared at her. "Thank you."

"My week has been awful, because now we have to deal with her." Jesse finished, pointing at his sister. 

"That's not what you said when you saw my brother." Genji joked. Jesse shot him a glare and Akande huffed out a chuckle, which was probably the most emotion he had shown all week. 

"Okay, enough with that." Angela decided, looking between Genji and Jesse. "I'm sure Hanzo does  _ not  _ appreciate this."

"I'm sure Jesse would appreciate it if it were my brother—"

"Enough." Angela repeated, firmly. Genji stopped and sat up straight. Angela nodded and turned her attention to the whole group once more. She realized that Moira was absolutely correct in calling in sick that day, because she doubted even Ana could deal with this. 


	4. 4 - Pressing Buttons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela deals with the afternoon rush.

Group therapy with Moira's patients was tiring and awful, to Angela. It was a wonder she hadn't snapped by now. She had just laid her head down on her desk, when she was snapped out of her thoughtless paradise by a familiar beeping, accompanied by a flashing light. The number accompanying it was not one of her patients, but Mei was nowhere to be found, so she shuffled over. 

"What did you need?" Angela asked as she peeked into the room of one Hanzo Shimada. Hanzo hissed something back about painkillers, and some harsh words in Japanese that she could only assume were expletives. "I can't quite make out what you're saying, repeat that?"

"Sorry," Hanzo huffed, sitting up. "My leg is hurting severely where the stitches are, may I have some painkillers?"

"I'll have to talk to Dr. Zhou, it'll just be a moment." Angela nodded. She shut the door and glanced around for Mei. She was just coming out of a room that had just recently gotten a new patient. "Mei, Hanzo Shimada's painkillers have worn off, does he have room for another dose, or will it conflict?"

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Mei scrambled to where they kept the pain medication. "He asked me for some earlier and I completely forgot."

"That's alright, we all do sometimes." Angela sympathized. She patted Mei's shoulder as she rushed past, before making her way back to the help desk. Unfortunately, it was never a dull day for Angela Ziegler, and the help light beeped once again, this time, being one of her patients. Angela walked down to room 1, where Jack Morrison was.

"What did you need, Jack?" Angela asked sweetly. She'd known Jack for a long time, and they were close friends before a recent accident rendered him blind. 

"I heard Fareeha's voice, why is she here?" Jack questioned quickly. He was facing the direction of Fareeha's room, and looked distressed. Angela walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Just a back injury, she should be fine." Angela reassured. "Nothing beyond repair, just needs some physical therapy for a while." 

"Oh, thank god." Jack sighed in relief and slumped. He smiled in Angela's vague direction and Angela smiled back, even though he couldn't see her, and she walked back to the help desk. She didn't get too comfortable, because she just knew someone was going to press the button at any moment, and she was right. This time, it was for someone who hadn't called for her before; room 12, Fareeha Amari. Good timing, Angela thought to herself. 

"What did you need?" Angela asked, and despite having asked it so many times today, her positivity did not dwindle. Fareeha was bundled up into a ball on her bed, shaking, and hitting the button over and over with her entire right hand. Angela walked over, and hummed with concern. "Hey, it's Mercy, what's wrong?"

"I need water." Fareeha's voice shook. The hand that was previously hitting the button had moved to clutch at her hair in distress. "And the window open." 

"Of course." Angela quickly opened the window and rushed to get her a cup of water. She held out the cup, not wanting to touch her, just in case it furthered what seemed to be a panic attack. 

"Thank you." Fareeha breathed deeply, still shaking, as she took the water. She turned towards the window and gazed out at something that didn't seem to be there. "I'm sorry for the trouble."

"It's what I'm here for." Angela reassured. "Do you want to talk about it."

"No." Fareeha replied, quick and firm. "But, can you leave the door open when you go? I don't like feeling alone."

"Of course." Angela smiled. "There's also a rec room, if you'd like to go there for some company."

"No thank you, I'm alright." Fareeha was finally starting to speak with an even voice. "Just a tad overwhelmed."

"Well, if you need to talk about it, just give the button a press." Angela reminded, leaving the door open as she left, as per her patient's request. Her thoughts dwindled on the interaction for a moment, before she reached her desk. Yet another blinking light, and a familiar low beep. 

Angela, about ready to throw someone out of the nearest window, reluctantly made her way to another one of the facility's long-time patients, and a close friend, Lena Oxton, in room 2. She has many internal injuries, and is kept alive mostly by experimental implants and portable machines, but because of this, requires high amounts of maintenance and supervision. She was, quite honestly, one of the only reasons Angela didn't quit her first week. 

Angela knocked on her door three times before she entered, as per Lena's personal request. Lena had intense OCD and needed everything to be done thrice, and things to be constantly checked. Winston, when he took up role as the manager, passed on her supervailence to Angela. The two were also close. Lena didn't respond, so she simply opened the door a crack and peered in. 

Lena was laying on her bed on top of her blankets, stiff as a board, one hand to her side, near the mercy button, and the other clutching her chest. She was breathing quickly and seemed to be choking on nothing. Angela swiftly moved in, and wheeled an oxygen machine out of her closet, before placing the translucent mask over her mouth and counting her breaths. Angela was checking her pulse, and only then did Lena finally gather the air to breathily thank her.

"You know the drill." Angela mumbled, concern evident in her voice as she stepped out of the room. She left the door open as she knocked on the door of Winston's personal office, which was just across the hall.

"What?" Winston asked. Upon seeing Angela's expression, he looked at their surroundings and saw Lena's door open. "What is it this time? Pacemaker?*

"Trouble breathing." Angela replied. "She was practically suffocating on air when I walked in." 

"I'll handle it from here, thank you Angela." Winston quickly shut his door and shuffled over to Lena's room. He exchanged a worried glance with Angela again before shutting Lena's door for her privacy. Angela walked back to her desk, hoping for Lena's good health.


End file.
